Turk Secrets
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Even Turk secrets are eventually exposed to the broad daylight, especially when you work for someone named Rufus Shinra


Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 and spin-offs, they belong to Square Enix…

Summary: Even Turk secrets are eventually exposed to the broad daylight, especially when you work for someone named Rufus Shinra.

A/N: I know my English sux, so please don't waist time on that part ;p

---

'I knew something was the matter.' Swirling around on his heels Tseng was for the first time in his entire life flabbergasted. Nobody had ever outsmarted him. Not even the ever so sneaky Reno, who was second in command and practically as sneaky as he was.

He couldn't bring out a single word, nor an entire sentence. So he remained silent, wiping the flabbergasted expression, that lasted only a nanosecond, of his face.

The secret was out. Their cover blown. Not able to meet his eyes, Tseng lowered his and focused on some point below his follower's face.

'You are always so secretive, taking care for missions in this region and the neighboring regions yourself. Now I know why.'

Behind him he heard movement. Tseng wasn't the only caught in surprise. He gestured the man behind him to remain frozen. If he knew what the man was doing, he'd be drawing his gun by now, ready to kill the man in front of Tseng.

'You should be home.' Tseng stated, 'where it's safer than here.'

'Sorry.' The blonde man cast a glance over his shoulder, 'I believe I didn't listen to your explanation of danger here.'

It was stupid to pay regular visits to this place. It was insane; yet it needed to be done in order to maintain their safety and to keep the location well hidden.

Turks don't kill Turks. Turks are the "one for all and all for one" kind of people.

'You said you killed them.' The blonde man begun slowly, curious about the answers he would get.

'That I believe is true.' Typical Tseng, his hands folded in front of him, his face stern and unreadable.

'Thus you became leader of the Turks.'

'That is indeed true.'

'So… I take it you lied.'

'That I did.'

As cold as a Turk could be Tseng answered the questions; his eyes not able to gaze back at the blue orbs.

'You… betrayed my father.' Blinking at the man in front of him, Tseng made himself ready for battle. This was one battle he tried to avoid. Even though he was good with the gun, Mr. Shinra was even better.

Rufus raised the shotgun, his finger on the trigger, 'tell me, why shouldn't I kill you?'

'I don't know… sir.'

'I don't know either.' A small smirk painted Rufus' face, 'he doesn't need to know about this, now should he?'

'No sir, he doesn't.'

'Well then.' Rufus lowered the gun and put it away, 'I assume you choose this location for them?'

'I did sir. Elfe likes it here.'

'Elfe neh? The daughter of Verdot who caused such a ruckus?' somehow Rufus was a bit more friendly at the moment, 'where is she?'

'Over there, next to Katana.' Following Tseng's gaze Rufus found a young lady underneath an apple tree next to a tall man showing off his skills with the katana. They laughed about some silly joke Katana had probably told her.

'She really did become a beautiful woman.' Was Rufus statement.

Calm Verdot crept closer, his eyes weary of Rufus' presence, 'good afternoon Mr. Shinra.' He left out the "Junior" what Rufus hated so much.

Both men awaited the answer from the younger blonde. His words could kill, literally.

'Good afternoon Mr. Verdot, enjoying life here in the country side?'

The elderly man gave him a sad smile, 'either this, or dead. What would become of my daughter, what would become of my Turks?'

'Yes indeed,' Rufus mused, 'what would become of them all?' He could have called for infantry troops, to finish them all off, right here right now. He could have done what his father and that whore Scarlett wanted the most. He could have killed them all that afternoon and drink some lovely white wine with it as he watched them die.

But Rufus liked going against the will of his father. As much as he loves his job as a Turk, he hated his father.

'Thank you sir.' Tseng bowed before him, 'I owe you a lot.' Rufus could still call for aid to kill the remainder of the Turks that afternoon. Yet he didn't. He liked secrets too much.

'You owe me nothing Tseng. It's always fun to go against the will of my father.'

---

Read and Review please!


End file.
